Never Taunt a Mage
by Renmiri
Summary: Dragon Age 2 romance between Anders and female Hawke. Taking place on Act 3 and beyond
1. Anders

Hawke stirred and Anders took the opportunity to gently drop her head on the pillow as his shoulder was getting numb. He looked at her slender body proudly, she managed to be pure muscle and strength on combat and still be every inch a beautiful woman while naked in bed. He knew.. He had explored every inch of hers in the past 3 years.. Just tonight they had.. "Must you keep remembering those things so soon after you committed them ?" growled Justice. "Isn't it enough that you dragged me into it tonight already ?". Anders chuckled. "You didn't seem that eager to return control to me if I recall. Hawke is my lover not yours, you know ?". Justice snorted.. or would have if he could.. and answered "You know damn well that strong emotions bring me to surface. It is not my fault you insist on keeping this.. dalliance.. and get into those exertions so often. I am as helpless as you are to prevent when I surface" the spirit said crossly. "Be that as it may, I have seen you linger and not return control to me... And I could have sworn you were enjoying yourself tonight" said Anders chuckling. If spirits could blush Justice would be crimson red. "Enough. It is your fault and you know it". Anders sighed "Oh very well.. You are lucky Hawke thinks you are hot or I'd be really cross at you right now".

"Our threesome" she had called it. He had been taken aback, hating to think of himself and Hawke that way. But what could he do ? Justice was right, strong emotions brought Justice in control, and Hawke really knew how to stir those within himself. And he on her. In the end he had just accepted it. Merging with Justice had been his decision. Being with Hawke was his decision too. A merge so complete with a friend had it's downsides too. Luckily Hawke accepted it. She had always accepted him and what he was. If he didn't have a million other reasons to love her he would love her just for that. She had never shied away from him and his merge with Justice. Anders looked at Hawke at his side, absently playing with her hair. Three years later and he still could not believe he was awake sometimes. That she was his partner. That she have opened her home and heart for him.

He had loved her since they met. At first it was the confident proud way she moved, even being a refugee. Even needing his help for a Deep Roads Expedition that could change her luck, she had not begged, far from it. She had challenged him - an ex Grey Warden - to a fight. He had asked for her help in exchange for the maps, not counting on much but he needed someone to guide Karl out of the Chantry while he and Justice destroyed the templars. To his surprise Hawke and her team were really competent and before he knew the templars were defeated, without Justice needing to cast any spell. Anders shuddered. He hated giving Justice free reign to battle. The spirit had no concept of measure or mercy. He was glad he hadn't had to witness another massacre like the one he and Justice had done on the Deep Roads. He wasn't sure even templars deserved that end.

Hawke had fought like a vengeful goddess. If he believed in the Chantry's stories he would have thought Hawke like Andraste, a warrior goddess capable of fighting an entire Empire. Sword in hand, fearless and deadly, Hawke had dispatched with 3 templars herself, while her friends hit from range. The entire group of templars were down in mere seconds, while he was casting a Vengeance buff. He hadn't had to throw a single fireball. Still Justice had spoken and he had had to explain his nature to Hawke and her team. He had dreaded it, he was sure the beautiful Hawke would refuse to be anywhere near him after he told her what he was. It had been the reaction from everyone this far. Even the Wardens, the taint brigade who willingly drank darkspawn blood had frowned on his merge with Justice. Alas there was no way around it. Better just bring his nature out in the open and give them his Deep Roads maps. They had fulfilled their half of the bargain. He had no right to expect more.

But Hawke had not recoiled away in fear, at the mere mention of Justice. Even after telling her that he was possessed by a fade spirit, Hawke hadn't balked. She had even flirted with him. At the time he had not thought she was seriously flirting with him, he had chalked it up to Hawke trying to get him at ease and making it clear that she accepted him for who he was. She had no idea though. No one had. Except him. And it was up to him to protect his friends and the innocent from whatever harm came from his decision to merge with Justice.

So he had pushed Hawke away. He couldn't bear the thought of Justice doing anything violent and breaking Hawke's trust in him. He'd rather die. Yet, Anders couldn't bear to stay away from Hawke so he stayed in Kirkwall even after Karl's death. Mages needed help there and he could help them while being near her, talking to her, fighting at her side. He tried to make her see how dangerous he was. He tried to stay away from her, even though he ached for her every night, during the day all he offered her was friendship.

Yet she flirted mercilessly with him. Hawke was a flirt and he had seen how some of her friends were clearly interested in her but she never committed to anyone. Except him. Somehow he knew she meant it when she told him she was interested. But he hadn't allowed himself to respond and confess his obsession with her. Not until three years ago, when Justice almost killed a mage girl. Hawke had been able to stop Justice. To temper it's wrath long enough that he was able to seize control of his body back from Justice. He had been so ashamed. He was sure Hawke would tell him to leave her team. He was sure he deserved to be told to leave.

But she didn't. Hawke had been gentle, tender.. She thought his ability to wrest control proved he was a good man. She had taken his hand and told him she would help him through it. It was then he knew she was in love with him. He had wanted so much to kiss her then. But he could not allow himself to. He had almost killed an innocent girl. What could he do to Hawke if he lost control again ? As much as he yearned for her, as much as his heart bled daily from being away from her he could not bring himself to risk hurting Hawke. Not if he couldn't control Justice's wrath.

Hawke had told him that losing him would hurt her more than anything he could do to hurt her. She was wrong. He could hurt her more and he knew it. He must not allow himself to be with her. Just like in the previous 3 years, Anders tried very hard to steel himself and not respond to Hawke's flirting. But she wasn't flirting anymore. She was in love. Her openness about her love for him drove him insane. He could not bear being so close to her, knowing she yearned for him and not accepting her love. She haunted his sleep and his time awake. It was madness.. Like a fever that wouldn't go down, only getting hotter. He begged her to stop tempting him. He was still a man after all. He could not hold out for much longer. Her answer was a passionate plea for him to stop resisting her. To open himself for their love. The last of his willpower crumbled at that and he relented, kissing her hungrily.

That first kiss.. He knew then and there that he could not live without Hawke any longer. That he could not deny her the knowledge of how he felt about her. No matter what hurt came after to both of them, denying their love at that moment would hurt too much. He tried, still tried one more time to make her see how doomed and dangerous he was. But by then he couldn't think of anything else but being with her, in her arms. He threw caution to the wind and so did she and he had moved to her estate. Hawke openly admitted she loved him, to everyone in Kirkwall. An apostate mage. An abomination. She didn't care, she still supported him fiercely. His Hawke. His lover. Sharing her life with him, like he had dreamed for years.

Having a loving partner for the last 3 years had made Anders stronger. Hawke shielded him from templars and wardens that were after him. Her house was a nice quiet place where he could study Tevinter magic undisturbed, where none of his books would be stolen or reported to the Chantry. Or snooped on by Merril thought Anders chuckling to himself. Merril had tried to get some "dirty spells" of the grimoir he left at his clinic. He laughed at her when he caught her. The good ones were at his home, in Hawkes library but Merril didn't need to know that. Who would she use those spells with anyway ? She barely talked with anyone outside Hawke's team. Could she and Fenris ? Nah.. More like Merril had something going with Isabella.. Who didn't ? Except him and Hawke of course. Well except Hawke.. Even he had had a tumble with Isabella long ago, in his carefree womanizing days in Ferelden...

The warmth from the fireplace finally did it's magic on him and Anders felt very sleepy, his hand still caressing Hawke, the love of his life, sleeping at his side. Life didn't get any better than this in this cursed land he thought happily and drifted into sleep.


	2. Justice

While Anders slept Justice looked around the bedroom. The spirit fumed, Anders had been more worried about Hawke and her causes than about the mages plight. He knew how deeply his host cared for the warrior woman. That was a vulnerability they could ill afford. The Knight-Commander was committing more atrocities by the day and Anders was here asleep, content. If he didn't know better Justice would think Hawke was a sloth demon, keeping Anders tame and inactive, under her thrall. Hawke may not be a demon but the result of her influence in Anders was way too similar to sloth. Is not that Justice couldn't see that the Anders' woman had her uses, she had helped mages escape Kirkwall and openly defied the Knight Commander in the public square yesterday. But that wasn't enough. Anders had to act soon or many mages would suffer and Justice doubted the love struck mage would risk upsetting his woman. Love! He snorted. What was love compared to Justice ? Compared to the suffering of all mages? All mages deserved the opportunity to love who they chose and have freedom to be around their beloved. What could one life mean against that many being oppressed ? How could Anders not see that ?

Something needed to be done. Justice knew he had to wrestle more control from Anders. He liked and respected his host but they had merged for a just cause and Justice would make that just cause's work even if it meant forcing Anders hand. It was necessary. He hoped Anders would agree but at this point his host's agreement was not a priority. Their cause was all that mattered.

Justice watched as Anders twitched in his sleep, the Warden taint giving him darkspawn filled dreams. The spirit concentrated and sent a wave of healing energy through his hosts body. With a relieved sigh Anders relaxed into a dreamless sleep, the taint's poison nullified by Justice's spell, for this night at least. Justice had been doing that every night since their merge, making sure Anders could sleep well at night, that he woke up rested enough to work for their cause. The taint was very poisonous but Justice's nightly effort had kept most of it's side effects at bay. Other Wardens paid a heavy price for their Joining but Anders would be spared of the worst. His energy was needed for a Just Cause.

While concentrating to heal Anders Justice had felt some unknown magic nearby. He cast his magic senses around the room to find the source now. It was faint but there was definitely ancient magic nearby. An artifact ? The energy came from Hawke's side of the room, from a trinket on her bedside. It seemed to be affecting Hawke. That got Justice alarmed. What exactly was the trinket doing to Anders' woman? It wasn't a regular buff or protective spell. It didn't seem to be harmful though. Justice concentrated and examined Hawke's magical flux and her body. Oh. It was .. a fertility spell. It was cancelling the herbs Hawke took every morning for birth control. Why would Hawke wear a trinket like that ? Did she want to get Anders even more attached to her ? Was she trying to wrest Anders away from him ? Justice fretted. A being of pure emotion, he could not help but meet any new event with an emotional upheaval. Waves of dread, jealousy, fear, joy, doubt and more washed over the spirit. He needed to know more about that trinket. He let it exert it's effect on Hawke.. for now.

The next day Hawke put the trinket in her pouch before she left. "Going to visit Isabella" was what she told Anders. Justice urged him to go too. Anders accepted it. "Let me go with you then love, I want to play some cards with Varric. I think I can win this time." said Anders, to a doubtful Hawke. Anders never won at cards!

At the tavern Hawke offered the trinket to Isabella who declined it saying she didn't need fertility. A puzzled Hawke was told that that Rivaini trinket was a talisman given to new wives, to make them fertile and fruitful, blessing their husbands with many heirs. And that the trinket was shaped like a female's privates. A red faced Hawke put the trinket back into her pouch embarrassed, while Isabella teased her mercifully. Justice heard the entire conversation from afar. So the trinket was for Isabella. Hawke hadn't known about it and wasn't trying to get pregnant. Did she even know Wardens seldom fathered kids ? She probably didn't or she wouldn't be taking those herbs in the morning.

At night Justice pondered on the idea while his host slept. Hawke pregnant. That would make Anders even more subservient to the woman. He missed the days when Anders kept Hawke away for fear of hurting her... Wait. That has possibilities! thought Justice. What if the child was a mage ? How far would Anders go to protect the kid from harm ? Hawke's father and sister were mages. Her mother's family had mage blood as well. The possibility of Hawke having a mage child with Anders was very high. If she were to conceive.. And if the child was a mage.. Anders would not rest until his child was safe from being locked in a Circle. If there was one thing in Thedas that would make Anders get back to fighting full time for the mages cause, it was him faced with a mage son or daughter that could be ripped away from him and Hawke. There would not be anything Anders would not do to protect that child. So that child needed to be conceived... For the good of all mages in Thedas.

Justice focused and took charge of Anders body. He made Anders get up and look in Hawke's pouch for the fertility trinket, then made Anders hide the trinket under Hawke's side of the mattress. The next day Justice used his healing spell on Anders even before they got to bed. A curious Anders had asked Justice what was that and Justice had responded he felt guilty for interrupting their lovemaking the other day so he was giving Anders some extra energy. "Thanks! Me and Hawke will be sure to put it to good use!" responded Anders, proceeding to caress Hawke in a way she liked very much.. Their lovemaking was intense and exhausting and they both fell asleep shortly after, leaving Justice alone with it's thoughts. The spirit concentrated and examined Hawke again.. It was too early to tell but his aid and the Rivaini trinket seemed to have worked.

A week later Justice had confirmation. His plan had worked. Hawke was pregnant. The child was a mage girl.


	3. Hawke

"That ruckus has been going on for some time! Can you calm him down ?" asked Bodham, his voice being muffled by loud barks coming from upstairs. Sure enough, when she reaches the bedroom Hake finds Barkspawn growling at her wardrobe. "You caught a burglar! Good boy!" says Hawke pleased with Barkspawn. A young man jumps out of it pleading to be released. Tired and weary, Hawke relents, giving him until the count of five to leave the estate or be chewed up by her mabari dog.

Hawke sighs... burglars ? The young man probably got in through the open cellar door next to Anders clinic. She should start locking that door! If only she knew where the key was... Well, she knew where it was, she just couldn't get herself to go dig into her mother's things for it. Three years since her mother's death and she still could not forget it. Hawke shuddered. How could one forget what that blood mage had done to her mother ? With another heavy sigh Hawke started getting undressed. She never slept after lunch but today her bed was calling her with a siren song.

This week had been murder, with having to hunt blood mages for the Knight Commander. The zealot saw blood mages everywhere but this week she had been right, there had actually been two of them and Hawke had had to kill them. The mages had been good people, one helping orphans and another a dedicated husband but the Knight Commander zealotry had pushed them too far. The cornered mages fell into league with demons and the dedicated husband had killed his wife in cold blood, for power. Anders had been furious. Each mage that got in league with a demon was another "proof" that mages should not be trusted. Another excuse to treat all mages harshly. The rotten few made the people in Thedas and the Templars fear mages so much that all mages were treated dismally. Good thing her sister Bethany had been spared the standard mage treatment of a life of imprisonment on a Circle of Magi. Being a Grey Warden was no picnic but at least Bethany had some freedom. If only Bethany would see being a Grey Warden as a good thing! Tossing and turning with those heavy thoughts Hawke drifted into a well earned sleep.

"Will messere be eating your supper now or later ?" asked Bodham, coughing slightly to wake her up. A sleepy Hawke looked at him and considered. Her stomach felt queasy and she was still very tired. "Is Anders ready to eat ?" she asked groggily. "Master Anders just got a new grimoire and said he will be eating at the study" answered Bodham. "You know how he is when he gets a new book messere".

"Don't I ! Sometimes I think I should tattoo some ancient Tevinter in my skin to get his attention after he gets one of his musty old tomes of his!" said Hawke chuckling. "I think I will pass on dinner Bodham. Just leave some bread and water by the bedside table, I'll nibble on it later when my stomach settles a bit" said Hawke grimacing.

"Messere not feeling well ? Shall I call master Anders ? Not even a new book would prevent him from being at your side if you are sick messere, you know that!" Bodham said worriedly. "Nothing serious. I just ate too much of that Hanged Man mystery stew last night I think. I should be better in no time" said Hawke grinning. With a huge yawn she added "Now leave me to my beauty sleep and tell Anders I'll not be joining him on the studio. Musty books and dust are surely going to make me feel worse!". "Right away messere" answered Bodham leaving the bedroom and closing the door on a sleeping Hawke.

Hawke woke up the next day with a kiss. "Are you ready to go visit Hubert love ? He sent a note asking for help last night. Something about the Bone Pit mine" said Anders caressing her cheek. "Funny, Bodham told me you were not feeling very well last night but you look radiant this morning" he added.

Stretching herself Hawke got up lazily. "Still tired though. Is like someone cast a fatigue spell on me! Mind if we postpone visiting Hubert till after lunch ? I'm even more queasy this morning" said Hawke with a pout.

"Of course love, do you want me to do my healing magic on you ?" asked Anders. "Nah, just a bad stew from the Hanged Man.. save your mana for the Bone Pit this afternoon" chuckled Hawke. "I'll go check on my patients then. Send Sandal with a message when you want me to come up for lunch" said Anders blowing her a kiss and leaving.

Forcing herself to get up and drink some water Hawke tried the dry bread. Wasn't as bad as she thought and it seemed to settle her stomach. As a matter of fact, she just realized she was very hungry! She gobbled all the bread on her bedside table and went out to get some more. Piling a big plate of bread, cheese and some cured meat Hawke went into her mother's bedroom to look for the cellar key. Pretty soon the plate was empty and she was still hungry and no closer to finding the key. Hawke scratched her head pensively. She usually didn't eat that much on mornings.. Oh well, the missed dinner may had made her extra hungry, she thought. Getting up she went into the kitchen and got more bread and cheese. And some extra hot Antivan peppers. They looked so delicious, even if they didn't normally got combined with Orlesian Cheese! Feh, what did the Orlesian knew anyway ? Poncy sods!

After polishing the second plate Hawke went back to her search, finally finding the key among mother's jewelry. She gave it to Bodham and asked him to have two copies made. This way she wouldn't lose it again and Anders could have his own copy. Tired with the search and with a full belly Hawke fell asleep on her chair, while waiting for lunch.

A worried Anders woke her up. "Are you alright love ? You are sleeping more than a drunken dwarf! And snoring just as much!" he said winking. "Shut up, I never snore!" said Hawke indignant. "Well eating like you have been eating this morning you may start soon! Bodham told me he has had to sent for more groceries after you raided the larder.." Anders said smiling, but unable to cover his worried frown with humor. "I'm fine, stop fretting. I just had a bad case of Hanged Man mystery stew!" said Hawke

Merril arrived just in time to interrupt that interrogation session. Why was everyone so worried about how much she ate or slept, thought Hawke annoyed. Sure she had overdone it a bit today but it was not like she was turning into a Qunari sloth beast. Her pants did feel a bit tight though so maybe she should go slower on the cheese eating.

Her musings got interrupted by the sound of an exasperated Merril leaving and Anders angrily saying "Her ignorance is what will finally bring Templars here!". Hawke was going to object but then she saw the two copies of the key on her desk. Picking one she told Anders. "Here. This might set your mind at ease." she said. "What is it ? " asked Anders. "A key to my heart.. Well close enough. This key open the cellar doors below the house here. You can get in from Darktown and leave your pursuers behind, unable to unlock the secret passage. In case you ever need a quick escape.." Stopping mid rant Anders looked at her with those big sweet eyes of his, his face flooding with tenderness. "It means more than I can say to have had a partner this past three years. It makes me believe we can do anything!". Unable to resist her sweet lover Hawke said hoarsely with desire "Merril is gone can you think of anything interesting to do now that we are alone ?". An equally eager Anders hugged her and kissed her deeply, pulling Hawke to their bedroom and closing the door.

"I guess you are not that sick after all" said Anders playing with her belly button. "You sure showed a lot of.. energy.." he added. "So did you!" said Hawke smiling contently. "Can we eat now ? I'm starving!" she added. "You will be an inspiration to generations of romantic poets" said Anders laughing. "I'll go get you something healthy to eat. None of those rich Orlesian cheeses. You need some good old fashioned fruit and nuts. And eggs. Want my famous Ham omelet ? Nothing gives you more energy to fight darkspawn than half a dozen eggs swimming on butter and ham!" said Anders getting up and putting on his pants. "Mmm ya that sounds nice! Can you add some Antivan pepppers and bring some strawberry jam for desert ?" asked a hungry Hawke. "Good thing we plan on exercising a lot after lunch then! You are eating like a horse!" said Anders chuckling as he left to cook for her. Which was easier said then done as Bodham would not allow "master Anders" to exert himself right before a mission. They compromised and Anders was able to cook the omelet while Bodham prepared desert.

Hawke ate every little bit of food they had prepared and asked for some bread and honey, licking her fingers as she finished it. Bodham and Anders looked at each other confused at Hawke's sudden appetite. Was this the woman who could not bear to eat just a few hours before ?


	4. Isabela

Anders hadn't needed to worry about Hawke not getting enough exercise. A High Dragon awaited for them on the mine and they all were dripping in sweat and exhausted when they finally managed to kill it and it's whelps. Hawke had jumped on the dragon's neck, killing it with a massive blow to the head thrusting her sword deep between the dragon's eyes. The exertion left Hawke panting and pale as a sheet though. Exhausted himself and barely able to speak Anders frowned. OK it was a High Dragon, not their usual fare of bandits and Tal Vashok. But still.. Hawke appeared to be a lot more drained than she should be. He should..

Hawke just sat on a stone, pale as snow. Her skin felt clammy and she felt too weak to stand up.

"Are you ok love ?" asked a worried Anders, after Justice told him "see to Hawke, she doesn't look well". Odd thought Anders - Justice never worries about Hawke - but Hawke's state worried him so much that he ignored it and went to her side

"Nothing to worry about.. Just still a bit under the weather thanks to the Hanged Man cuisine" said Hawke smiling and forcing herself to get up. The floor waved in front of her but she gritted her teeth and walked towards Varric to give him some grief about the Hanged Man's stews. What were they cooking this week ? Darkspawn a la mode ?

"Hawke, you wound me.. Stew this week is made from the finest stray cats in the alienage" said Varric looking at Anders with a droll face. He knew how much Anders loved cats. "Rats more likely" answered Anders ignoring his bait. "Tainted rat jerky from our last trip to the Deep Roads 6 years ago if I go from the effect it had on Hawke" Anders added making a disgusted face. "Nah I save those for when we play cards. Not that I need it, you would lose anyway" said Varric winking at Anders, while they walked back to Kirkwall.

"Them fighting words Dwarf.. What do you say we play some cards and you put your money where your mouth is" said Anders winking back at Varric. "Oh please, you already owe eight sovereigns to Varric!" said Isabela. "Why don't you two play against me for some challenge ?" she added. "Because I like my clothes where they are thank you very much! Last time I played strip poker with you I ended up in my unmentionables" said Varric. "So ? I was on my unmentionables too, wasn't I ?" asked Isabela. "Yes but you were winning, you didn't need to undress" said the dwarf laughing. "No one gets to undress Anders but me" said Hawke joining the fray. "Awww.. not even his feathered coat ? I want to see a nice chest tonight!" said Isabela in a mock pouting. "Nope. Invite Sebastian or Fenris if you wanna see someone. Anders is not available", said Hawke. "Hey, don't I get any say on that ? She is a hot lady after all" said Anders ducking from a mock slap from Hawke. "Ouch! Now I'm in trouble! Can I bunk with you tonight Varric ?" asked Anders. "Blondie, if Hawke ever throws you out of the house there will be a line of people from here to Orlais trying to take your place" said Varric laughing. "Nah, I'll never leave her side, I apologize love. I'm all yours, as you say" said Anders lovingly. "Or you could make that puppy renegade face and have her wrapped around your little finger like you do" said Isabela. "He does not!" protested Hawke. "Does to!" said Isabela and Varric together.

Playfully talking the whole way back, they finally arrived to the Amel estate. After a bath to take the grime and blood away, Hawke felt much better. Bodham knocked at the door, telling her that Isabela was on the Living Room waiting for Hawke. Getting dressed in a hurry, Hawke went to meet Isabela.

"My my you look great! You scarcely look like that tired sod that killed the dragon." said Isabela greeting her. "Thanks, I feel great too. What did you want to see me for ?" asked Hawke. "My contacts tell me Castillon is on Kirkwall. I need to find a way to get to him before he gets to me" answered Isabela.

"Do you have a plan ?" Hawke asked. "Well I know where his crony Velasquez is. We go meet him. Do something smart.. then profit" said Isabela drolly. "That's your plan ? Why don't we let him capture you and have him take you to Castillon while I follow you ?" said Hawke. "Ooo Clever! My plan was to play riddles and put a "where's your boss" as one of the riddles but your plan is much better!" answered Isabela, to a Hawke putting her head in her hands, facepalming. "Let's do it! Meet you at the Blooming rose tonight" said Isabela leaving excited.

At nightfall Hawke went with Fenris, Anders and Merril to meet Isabela, where they finalized the plan. Hawke entered Velasquez room pulling a tied Isabela and said it was her offering for Castillon. Isabela discretely winked at Hawke, while Velasquez took the bait and paid Hawke. Isabela left a trail for them to follow and soon enough they found Isabela and Velasquez at the docks, and freed Isabela. The trap was set for Castillon but just to be thorough Hawke insisted in searching all the rooms in the Warehouse. Which was a very good idea because they found a batch of incriminating documents that could put Castillon in jail.

When Castillon arrived he was not surprised to see Velasquez dead. "I should have known you were too smart for Velasquez, Isabela" said Castillon laughing. "I'm also too smart for you, I found some very interesting documents here" answered Isabela. "Oh ? And what do you plan to do about it ?" asked Castillon. "Nothing.. If I get your ship and you stop hunting me. Otherwise they go to the Antivan Police" answered Isabela

"Very well Isabela, we have concluded our business" said Castillon, giving the order for his men to abandon his ship. After a few minutes a ship foreman brought him a key and whispered on his ear. "Here My Lady" he added, giving Isabela the key to the ship's vault. "How can you trust him ? He could have rigged the ship full of explosives!" asked Hawke. "Oh he is a businessman. He knows what is good for him" said Isabela.

They left the docks and went to the Hanged Man. "I wanted to talk to you" said Isabela "Oh ? What is this about ? " asked Hawke. "I need a new crew for the ship..." Isabela said. "And there is no one I trust more than you" she added. "I'd love to but.. I can't leave Anders.." said Hawke sighing. "Oh I'm sure we will find something for him to be useful for. At the very least he can peel potatoes for the cook!" said Isabela winking at Hawke. "Anders ? Doing manual work ? Have you listened to him playing the lute ?" laughed Hawke. "Oh so that was that horrid noise the other day at your house !" said Isabela. "But seriously.. You and Anders would be very welcome at my ship. I can imagine no one else I'd want having my back" she added. "I appreciate the offer. I will think about it. And I will talk with Anders. There is little holding me in Kirkwall since mom.." said Hawke, her face twisting in pain as she mentioned her mother. "Oh well.. No hurry. I will stick around for a bit." said Isabela.

"That was all my money!" said Anders laughing, as Varric collected his coins. "Blondie, you need to be less obvious. I can see what you have just by looking at your face. And how do you manage to roll 1 eight times in a row ? Did you ask Justice to curse the dice ?" said Varric. "Hey, leave my lover alone you cheat. He was just born with two left hands, it's not his fault he can't roll a dice!" said Hawke teasing.

"I'll show you my two left hands at home" said Anders with a naughty grin. "After a High Dragon ? Are you mad ? I can barely keep my eyes open!" said Hawke with a big yawn as they walked home. An exhausted Hawke collapsed in bed, barely able to undress. Anders covered her tenderly and drifted into sleep soon after.

After Anders and Hawke were sound asleep, a worried Justice magically scanned Hawke to see how the baby was faring. A High Dragon! Had she and Anders no sense ? They could have both died.. All to save a few miners that had probably run away from the mine before they even got there! He needed to tell Anders about the baby as soon as possible, so Anders could make sure Hawke behaved more sensibly. Otherwise all his plans would be ruined.


	5. Meredith

"Do it again Mery!" squealed her sister in delight, as Meredith twirled around holding her by the arms. A tired Meredith nodded and twirled the kid around once again, as asked, but lost her footing. To avoid hurting her sister Meredith put all her weight on her knee and landed hard on it, cutting it on a stray rock. Blood gushed out of the cut while she held her sister checking to see if the girl was ok.

"Oh Mery, you are bleeding!" yelped her sister and a blue light leaped from the little girl's hand darting towards her knee. "Amelia don't!" was all Meredith could say before her father came running from across the plaza. "Meredith, Amelia, what on earth are you doing ?!" her father said furiously, as the healing spell mended Meredith's knee in a blue flash of light, in front of the busy market. He picked them up and shoved them back on his oxcart, leaving in a hurry.

"Meredith, I'm disappointed at you! Didn't i tell you to take care of your sister ? How could you let her cast a spell in front of people ? What were you thinking ?!" said her father angrily. "I.. I'm sorry father. It happened too fast" said Meredith feeling guilty. "Well it will always happen fast. You need to be ready. You need to act faster! You need to protect your sister! Why do you think we are saving so much coin to get you in Guard school ? You need to protect Amelia. Or she will be taken from us and die in a blasted Circle! You know your mother will die if that happens! So will I!" her father shouted red with anger. Calming down he added "Because of your failure we will have to move another village. Good thing it is just until we sell off our harvest. At winterfest you start your guard training so we will move to Kirkwall. See that we don't have to run away from Kirkwall too, girl!"

Winter arrived and with it their move to Kirkwall and her guard training. Meredith threw herself heart and soul on it, she loved the discipline it required of her and she also needed to be ready to protect her sister from herself and from the world. Her father would never forgive her if she failed again.A year later she was considered the most skilled recruit and had earned the attention of Ser Guillome, the most respected teacher among the guards. "The most handsome too!", said her friend Lucy fanning herself as Ser Gui left the training room. "Really ? I wouldn't know" said Meredith studying her gauntlets nonchalantly. "Right, you never noticed his deep green eyes and that kissing mouth.. And I'm the Rebel Queen of Ferelden" laughed Lucy. "No woman can look at Ser Gui without noticing. Not even you!" declared Lucy emphatically. Meredith ignored her, already getting up for one more session of combat with the wooden dummies. She wished they let the recruits fight real people, with real swords. She was ready for it.

"Oh Mery your hair is so pretty! Those golden tresses flying around must drive the guard boys crazy!" said Amelia brushing her hair to a shine and adding some pretty tresses to it. "Would look better if you would let me add ribbons" pouted Amelia. "No, no ribbons and not too many tresses and braiding please. I only need to look proper for the guard ceremony, it is not an Orlesian party!" said Meredith in mock exasperation. Today was a happy day and even her sister fussing to make her look "like a proper girl" wouldn't spoil it. After two years she was finally getting to be sworn in as a guard. Tomorrow she would get her own sword. She had worked hard for this day and she would enjoy it. "Oh very well.. you could at least let me heal that bruise on your shoulder and back. You would have a much easier time during the night's vigil without it" said Amelia. "No, no healing.. How many times do we have to discuss this ? The Circle healers we use on the guard are versed on those things. If my wounds heal too quick they will get suspicious. I'm doing all this for you. To keep you safe. Let's not spoil it because of a few bumps and bruises" said Meredith. "Is not a few bumps and bruises.. Your shoulder is dislocated and there is a crack in your shoulder bone. I know, I looked" said Amelia. "And how would you know that by just looking ? You scanned me with magic, didn't you ? You know how father feels about that!" replied Meredith crossly. "Please let me heal at least that.. A crack will bring you a lot of pain when you move your sword arm. You should take better care of yourself!" pouted Amelia. "I'm fine. Pain is irrelevant I won't let it defeat me!" said Meredith adamantly. "Fine" said hers sister relenting and getting back to brushing Merediths golden hair.

Her shoulder bothered Meredith all week but she gritted her teeth and muddled through it, until she fell on it while battling some smugglers at the docks. Ser Gui was leading the rounds and noticed her staggering in pain. Meredith had been able suppress a yelp in pain but not to keep the pain out of her face before he saw it. "Meredith are you alright ? You winced in pain just now.. Let me have a look at your shoulder" said Ser Gui. "Is just a bruise Ser, nothing to be concerned about" she replied but he ignored her, touching her pauldrons and trying to move and rotate her shoulder. Meredith steeled herself and tried not to show any pain but that didn't fool him. "I think you dislocated your shoulder and it feels a bit swollen as well.. We need to have a healing mage take a look at it" he said. "Ser .. I.." she started. "Nonsense girl, if this has affected the bone you don't want the bone setting the wrong way.. you would be crippled and unable to wield a sword if it did settle wrong" he said, already making a sign to one of the other guards to come take a message to the Circle. The next day an old wizened mage came, using his staff as a cane, shuffling slowly through the cobblestones of the training area. "Why hello there Ser Gui, what may I be of help to you Ser ?" said the old mage with a pleasant smile. "This young guard here thinks she has to work with a broken collarbone I think" said Ser Gui chuckling and pointing at Meredith. "Oh ? Very well, Let's see what can be done" said the mage furrowing his brow in concentration while a bluish light came from his staff towards Meredith.

"Err.. No the bone isn't broken or cracked.. amazingly not..She lucked out, is just a dislocated shoulder" said the mage looking at Meredith strangely. "Easy enough to mend" he said and bathed her shoulder in a healing spell that made her shoulder feel brand new again. "Thank you Hermond" said Ser Gui. "Err Ser Gui, if you would let me.. I need to give this young woman some salves and instructions on how to apply them" the old mage said, pulling Meredith aside. "Very well.. I'll see you later then messere" said Ser Gui leaving her alone with the old mage.

"You must tell the mage who healed your broken bones that his work was masterful but incomplete.. Next time ask him to heal your dislocated shoulder too, there was no need to leave you in pain like that" the old mage said looking at her strangely. "I have no idea what are you talking about" said Meredith warily. "Your bone was clearly recently mended.. by a mage who has never been to a Circle.. interesting technique for sure, I had not thought it possible to heal it by pulling the muscles around.. well by doing some magic things you would not understand. But someone you know clearly understands healing magic and is not Circle educated" he said. Meredith swallowed hard, panic showing in her face. "Oh have no fear dear! We Circle mages are not templars, we have no duty or disposition to hunt for apostate mages. Your secret is safe with me. Just make sure to come to us Circle healers when you get hurt. Is better if you get healed by us, not by someone that will be put in danger for the kindness" he said chuckling. "Farewell messere" he said and left.

After that Meredith stopped trying to endure her battle wounds. All it would do is make Amelia heal her stealthily. She confronted Amelia about it. "Well i wasn't about to let your bones set up the wrong way and have you cripppled for life" said Amelia with an obstinate look. "You are my sister, my protector. I have to protect you too, you know ? You drive yourself too hard" Amelia added. "Father would say just the opposite" said Meredith bitterly. "Well you know how he is.. He tries to put all the weight of the world in your shoulders.. But it is only because he is sure you can handle it" said Amelia hugging her. Meredith felt her eyes burn but held off a tear. Her sister could be very perceptive sometimes.

From then on Meredith immediately ran to the Circle healers if she got any cuts and bruises. Usually Hermond received her and healed her promptly, his eyes twinkling and never complaining the wound was too small. He knew why she was there for every nick and cut. "You can trust Ser Gui, you know ?" he said once. Meredith looked at him quizzically. "Ser Guillome's mother was a mage here in the Kirkwall Circle. his father a Templar. He knows what it is to have relatives and loved ones with magic powers. You never wondered why he is called "Ser" ? He was once the Templar's knight-captain. He left it all because of his mother" Hermond added. Meredith looked down, unable to withstand the old mage's gaze. Luckily he didn't press the issue and just healed her thorn ligaments silently, letting her go without bringing the subject up again. For that Meredith thanked the maker.

Knight Commander Meredith looked at her golden hairbrush again. Those painful memories haunted her lonely nights. But this pain was the maker's flames sent to cleanse her and make her ready to do his will. She deserved that pain. She had failed her sister


	6. Amelia

Meredith's memories came flooding back again, while she brushed her hair getting ready for her day at the Gallows...

A month or two after her shoulder mended Meredith saw Ser Gui chatting gravely with the Viscount senechel. He waved her to approach them."Meredith! Is good you are here, we seem to have a crisis on our hands. A young elf servant has shown magic powers recently almost killing his masters' son. They were able to render him unconscious.. by breaking a wine bottle on his head.. Lad is locked in a room now, might be bleeding to death. We need to take a Circle healer with us and bring him to the Circle. The senechel here wants to avoid involving Templars if we can. Hermond has agreed to help but he asked for you and me to enter the room with him. Do you feel capable of protecting Hermond and the city from a loose panicked young mage ?" asked Ser Gui. "Yes Ser it will be my honor! I won't disappoint you!" said Meredith. "Very well then, let's make haste. Perhaps we get lucky and arrive there before the lad regains consciousness" said Ser Gui, already walking towards the door.

They arrived to a quiet house, the owner giving them a panicked look. "I don't think we killed the abomination but I can't be sure. He froze my son and we just reacted!" said the owner. "Abomination ? Are you saying the lad turned into a demon ? Perhaps we should call Templars after all" asked Ser Gui. "Nah just looked like his knife eared self. But he is a mage, all mages are abominations" said the owner spitting on the floor in disgust. "My son was frozen solid. If anyone hit him he would have shattered in a hundred pieces and died. I saw that happen on the war! Still, I don't want those Templars sniffing around my house. I was told you guards can handle this" said the man." Just give us the key to the locked room. Some of us guards know how to deal with mages better than any templar" said Ser Gui in a firm voice. The man raised his hand with the key, and Ser Gui took it, running into the house already casting a cleanse spell. "Is a handy templar spell to use, in case there were demons and magic traps" he said to Meredith. They reached the room without incident, and Ser Gui asked Meredith to unlock the door while he and Hermond stood behind a protective barrier cast by the mage. She opened the door to a bloodied room, smelling of sweat and decay. The elf lad was very young.. about 12 or 13.. and thinner than most elves. It seems the house owner was not a kind master, the lad was gaunt and full of bruises, like he was kept just barely out of starvation and often beaten. His hair was caked with blood and so were his clothes. a large cut could be seen on the back of his head. He had his back to them but they could see he was awake and aware of their presence because he started sobbing as soon as the door was opened.

"Hello there! I understand you need some healing ?" said Hermond in a cheery voice. The boy looked at him with red teary eyes and stopped sobbing. Hermond conjured a tiny ball of light the size of a grape and let it float on the room. The boy's eyes widened. "Oh it's nothing.. you can learn how to do those simple spells after I get you healed. We can help you. In the Circle of Magi your life will improve a lot son." said the old mage kindly. He approached the boy and started healing the gash on the boy's head. Yet something passed through the boy's eyes. Meredith saw it and immediately jumped towards the boy, pushing the old mage away. It was almost too late but she managed to avoid Hermond being impaled on the boy's crudely made shiv. The boy let out a hiss and started transforming into a rage demon right before their eyes. Ser Gui cast a Righteous Strike spell at the demon, already chain casting an Annulment shield spell for the demon's counter attack. Meredith lunged at the demon with her sword. She needn't have bothered, Ser Gui had already silenced the demon and was cutting it in half with his longsword. The demon vanished in a flurry of ashes and a blood curling scream.

"That was some mighty fast acting Meredith" said Ser Gui impressed."I'll say, She managed to prevent me from being demon food today" said Hermond coughing, covered in sweat after all the healing spells he had had to cast on himself to heal the stabbing wound he had suffered. His cough came tinged with blood. "Maker! The sly lad went for my lung and heart like a pro!" Hermond said grimacing. "I don't think I can stay conscious for much longer.. or last until you bring other circle mages here" he added in a wry tone."Hermond ?" said Ser Gui alarmed. "Relax, I'm in no hurry to meet the maker.. It occurs to me we have a good healer who lives nearby, if Messere Meredith is willing to summon her healer friend ?" the old mage added, coughing up more blood. Panicked Meredith wanted to say no.. but how could she let the man die ? "Very well. Please Ser Gui wait here. I shall be back shortly". Ser Gui looked at the mage quizzically but the man was having difficulty breathing so he let the matter drop

Luckily father wasn't home so Meredith was able to slip out with Amelia easily. They arrived back at the room to a very distraught Ser Gui looking at an unconscious Hermond. Amelia frowned in concentration and started her healing, blue light surging from her fingertips as she touched the old mage's chest. "An apostate!" whispered Sir Gui aghast. "Meredith.. What have been you and Hermond been hiding from me ?" he said. Meredith looked him in the eye firmly and said "I was told you would understand what it means to have a mage in your family. Was I told a lie ?". Ser Gui swallowed hard, pain crossing his eyes. "No but it is not a life to be envied or entered lightly" he said sadly. "I had no choice in this matter Ser. The maker gave me my family. I just try to honor his will as best as I can". she answered. "As do we all" answered Hermond coughing, this time with no hint of blood. Hermond looked at Amelia kindly and asked her. "Why hi there young lady! Who might you be ? Meredith's sister ?" making Amelia blush furiously. "Err.. yes.. I don't suppose she mentioned me.. to her friends" Amelia answered looking at the two men, her eyes darting everywhere, afraid.

"That was quite a healing spell you did! Where did you learn to do this so well ? I know it wasn't in a Circle..." said Hermond. 'Maker no! I could never endure all those rigorous tests. I just heal animals mostly. I learned to heal them on my dad's farm, by studying them and playing with them. This spell I learned when our goat gored a Mabari with his horn. I couldn't let the poor thing die so I mended his heart and lungs slowly, stopping the blood flow while.. What ? Why are you looking at me funny ?" asked Amelia. "A dog healing spell ? Well I'm glad my innards are somewhat similar to a mabari's then" chuckled Hermond. "I bet the dog owner was pleased at you" he added. "No, he was not. He ran to the chantry to tell them of the apostate witch that almost killed his dog. We had to leave dad's farm in a hurry" added Meredith calmly. "What about you two ? Are you going to make my family move or will you be grateful ?" she asked firmly, looking intensely at Ser Gui.

"I wont be the one to tell anyone about your sister. Never again" said Ser Gui somberly. "Never again ? So you told on a mage already ? " asked Amelia alarmed. "Aye that he did. The lad told on his own mother's escape from the Circle, hoping the Templars would treat her with mercy if warned. Alas there was none shown to her. He was forced to watch them die" said Hermond in a pained voice. "That is horrid! Why would anyone force a kid to watch that ?" asked Amelia shocked. "Hermond tries to protect me.. There was no mercy.. But there was a reason for it.. When cornered my mother summoned a demon. It took control of her. There was nothing left of her after the demon possessed her. She killed my father herself as I watched in horror. Then the templars cut her down like she was a mere beast to be slaughtered" said Ser Gui sighing heavily. "I left the Templars and have spent my life trying to atone for telling on her and my father" he added.

"I.. see" said Meredith. She didn't know what else to say. "Rest assured messere, me and Ser Gui will keep your secret" said Hermond and added. "I can also teach you the Circle's way of healing if you want mylady. What is your name ?" he asked turning to Amelia. "Amelia at your service Sir and I would be very happy .. If Meredith thinks it is possible of course" answered Amelia. "Mphh I can probably request Hermond every week to look around for stray magic in the city.. We can find a quiet place for him to teach you then" said Ser Gui. "Father won't allow it" said Meredith. "Don't tell him then" said Amelia happily. "Please sis! I always dreamed of learning magic properly. I will be able to heal so much better! Pleeease ? " she pleaded. "Oh very well.. but only healing spells. Leave the fighting to me. I am the one training as a warrior" answered Meredith.

Their scheme worked well for about six months but then complications arose.. "Why are you braiding your hair so much ? All you are doing tomorrow is going to the market with your sister" asked Meredith's mom intrigued. "Oh nothing.. just praticing to do Mery's hair" answered Amelia blushing. She cast a small spell to make her lips swell a bit, looking fuller. She wanted to look pretty for Ser Gui. He was so handsome! Alas he only had eyes for Meredith it seemed. Nothing Amelia did or said caught his attention. She pouted. It wasn't fair. Meredith got to spend all week with Ser Gui, got to go out in the world and do things without having to hide in the shadows like her..

"I can make it so he looks only to you, you know ?" echoed a voice in her head. Amelia froze. "What ? Who is that ? Is that a demon ?" Amelia asked mentally. "Ignorant people call us demons but we are just spirits that live on the Fade. I heard your thoughts about this man you want. You thought about it quite loudly while you were casting that little spell.. I can give that man to you" answered the voice. Focusing a bit Amelia could see a being on the Fade now, in front of her. A pretty woman almost naked, with tassels in her breasts. Maker don't those hurt ? thought Amelia. "Pain has its uses.. I can teach you all manner of things so your man never thinks of anyone but you" the demon answered purring, tempting Amelia. Would that be so wrong ? Mery had so much already! She wouldn't miss another guard. Mery would probably give him to her if she asked, wouldn't she ? Wasn't Mery sworn to care for her and protect her ? Meredith would not deny her a man to love. Amelia didn't even need to ask...

"What do you need me to do ?" Meredith's sister asked the demon. "Just look into my eyes Amelia" answered the demon

When Meredith arrived at the guards barracks everyone was looking at her worriedly. Her Captain called her in his office. "I have some rather disturbing news.." he started. Meredith felt a cold chill and numbly heard him telling her of her mother and father's death. Of Ser Gui and Hermond eviscerated by a demon. Of seventy corpses littering the street before the Templars were finally able to kill the demon that had possessed her sister. She had failed. Amelia and her parents were gone Ser Gui, Hermond! All gone because of her relaxing her guard on Amelia. Meredith could hear her father's wrathful words telling her to always be ready. She hadn't. She had let herself relax and now 70 people were dead. She had to atone for her catastrophic failure. Even if she spent her life trying, she would atone. She would never let another innocent's grave be dug because of her failures.

The next day Meredith joined the Templars. She covered her head and hair with a red shawl, in honor of Amelia, her innocent baby sister. Not the one the demon corrupted. She would never let her hair loose again. And she would never again lower her guard against demons and bad mages. She owed Amelia and her family that. Their deaths would not be in vain.

Knight Commander Meredith put down her golden hairbrush, leaving her room ready for a new day of unwavering dedication to her role of protecting Kirkwall from demons and mages running amok. She would never stop. She would not let her guard down. "For Amelia" she said in a whisper...


End file.
